


Left Behind

by lilithilien



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last thing he expected to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cracky comments with Aldiara about Deniz's shirt. Of course they turned to angst in my head. She then wrote a companion ficlet for this: [Laid Bare](http://aldiara.insanejournal.com/6156.html). Read it, it's just lovely!!

It shouldn't be here.

It _couldn't_ be here.

But there it was, tucked into the folds of the couch, like a patch of morning sky had gotten trapped inside. He tugged it free, his breath catching as the crumpled shirt joyously unfurled across his thigh. There was no doubt what it was, but he had no idea how long it'd been hiding there.

Had Deniz ever felt so comfortable with Roman that he could just casually leave clothes there? Had he ever been so sure of seeing Deniz again that he wouldn't notice him leaving something behind?

Roman couldn't remember.


End file.
